Can You Keep A Secret?
by YoominC16
Summary: Justin Gabriel has a secret that could potentially alter his relationship with his long time boyfriend Heath Slater. Will he tell it, and if he does, can Heath keep it a secret. HeathSlater/JustinGabriel Slash! All warning inside! One-Shot! Complete!


Prompt word: Secret

Couple: Justin Gabriel/Heath Slater

_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

**Warnings: This story contains explicit adult content, including adult language and behavior, and Intersex!JustinGabriel. If this isn't your cup of tea, please go drink from somewhere else.**

**Written for my 200th reviewer on the Match Maker Series: Ilse'sPurpleSummer**

* * *

Heath pulled Justin into their hotel room. He locked and secured the door behind him before pulling Justin into an embrace and kissing him. Justin wrapped his arms around Health's neck and returned the kiss, and Heath walked the couple back towards the bed.

Justin fell back on the bed when he felt his knees hit the edge of the bed, and Health fell on top of him. Health pulled his jacket off and never once broke the kiss. Justin turned his head to the side and gasped for air as Heath attacked his neck. Heath's hands traveled down Justin's sides and over Justin's hips until his left hand moved to Justin's center and attempted to feel Justin's private area.

"No, stop!" Justin yelled and rolled off of the bed. Heath ran his fingers through his red hair as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Justin pace the length of the room.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Heath asked.

"No, it's not you." Justin answered as he paced.

"Then what is it?" Heath began. "We've been together for two years and every time I try to be intimate with you, you pull away."

Justin didn't say anything. He just kept pacing. "If you want to wait until marriage just let me know so I won't get all excited when we make out." Heath said.

"I don't know if I should even tell you this." Justin said under his breath, but Heath heard him.

"Tell me what? I'm your boyfriend babe, you can tell me anything."

Justin stopped pacing and stood in front of Heath. "I'm going to tell you something. It's going to be hard to believe at first but it's all true, and no matter what you think, whether you're OK with this or disgusted by it, you cannot CANNOT tell anyone about this. I swear if you do-."

"Ok, I get it." Heath said. "Just tell me what's going on baby."

"Ok." Justin began. "Lets see, lets see…" Justin trailed off, as he tried to find a way to explain his situation. He loved Heath, but Heath wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "You know how…you have a penis and balls and well…that's it?"

"Yeah." Heath answered with a confused look on his face.

"Well…I wasn't born with just that-."

"Ok." Heath says slowly. "Well, what else do you have? Do you have more than one penis?"

"No, that's not it." Justin said. "Underneath my male parts." Justin started. "I have a…a vagina." Justin said and looked down as he shuffled his feet.

Heath stood up and moved closer to Justin so he was standing in front of him. "A vagina? A real vagina?" Heath questioned.

"Yes! A vagina, a real vagina, a pussy, a cunt, a female sex organ…yes!" Justin rubbed his face with his hands. "I shouldn't have told you this." Justin mumbled. "…I'm leaving." Justin said and walked towards the door but didn't get far. Heath grabbed Justin and threw him on the bed.

Justin hit the bed with a loud yelp. Justin rolled over and laid on his back and as soon as he was on his back, Heath was crawling on top of him.

"Heath." Justin breathed out but Heath didn't replied. He just placed his lips on top of Justin's lips. Heath deepened the kiss and was mentally begging for Justin to open his mouth. Justin got the message and parted his lips. Heath immediately stuck his all too eager tongue into Justin's mouth. Justin moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Heath, bringing him closer.

Heath fingered the bottom of Justin's shirt and started to move it up. He didn't want to break the kiss, but he wanted to get Justin naked so he pulled back and removed the shirt from Justin's body. He threw the shirt across the room and went back to kissing Justin. He went from his lips to his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys, before sucking on one of Justin's nipples.

"Ah." Justin moaned and arched his back as Heath worshipped his nipples.

Heath moved from the swollen buds and kissed down Justin's body until he got to his belt buckle. Heath ran his hands up Justin's thighs until he reached the buckle. Justin shivered at the contact. Heath undid the buckle, popped the button on Justin's jeans, and unzipped them. He then gripped the sides of Justin's jeans and gripped his underwear.

"Lift your hips baby." Heath said, his voice filled with lust. Justin hesitated and Heath placed a kiss on the skin underneath Justin's bellybutton. "Come on, babe."

Justin lifted his hips up and Heath pulled his jeans and underwear down. Heath slid the clothing off of Justin's body and threw the jeans and underwear over by Justin's long forgotten about shirt.

Heath looked at Justin's body. From his point of view, he looked like a normal boy, with a flat chest and a semi-erect cock, but Justin said that there was something extra in between his legs and he had no reason to doubt him. Why would someone lie about that?

Heath placed his hands on Justin's knees and parted his legs. Heath then laid on his stomach between Justin's legs so he could get a good view. Heath quietly gasped as he saw the slit in between Justin's legs, just underneath the base of his penis.

"You weren't lyin'." Heath said as he stared at Justin's vagina.

"How could I lie about something like this?" Justin ask in disbelief. "You can't make this shit up."

Heath didn't answer the question, nor did he respond to Justin's comment. Instead he placed his index and middle finger to Justin's clitoris and started to rub the small nub.

"Ah Heath!" Justin moaned loudly as the pleasure he was sensing ran up and down his spine.

"That feel good baby?" Heath asked as he played with Justin's clitoris.

"Yeah, fuck." Justin swore as he began to ponder why he waited so long to tell Heath about his situation. He could have been experiencing this type of pleasure long ago.

Heath then removed his hand from Justin's clit and wrapped his hand around the base of Justin's cock and started to stroke him. Heath then moved closer and placed his mouth on Justin's vagina, sucking at the clit and licking up the juices he was producing.

"Oh my God!" Justin loudly moaned as he gripped the sheets. The pleasure he was receiving from both of his sexes was just too much. It was really a sensory overload and he just couldn't keep up. He could feel that he was close and about to orgasm, but he couldn't tell whether the orgasm was coming from his female or male sex. "Heath, I gonna cum."

Heath then went to work. He started stroking Justin faster with one hand and, with the other, slipped a finger inside of his pussy as he sucked on him.

"Ah, ah…Heath!" Justin screamed as he came.

Heath slowed down is movements until he removed both of his hands and his mouth from Justin's body. Heath sat up on his knees and looked down at Justin as Justin tried to regain his breath. Justin looked up at Heath and smiled.

"Tired." Justin said and Heath shook his head.

"You can't fall asleep on my yet babe. We're not finished." Heath said as he got off the bed.

Heath stripped himself of his remaining clothes and walked over to his suitcase. He opened it and pulled out a pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

Heath walked back over to the bed and settled himself between Justin's legs once more. Heath looked down and noticed Justin's eyes were close. "Hey." Heath said and shook Justin. "Were you asleep?"

"Sorry, but that was intense." Justin says.

"Well, we aren't done." Heath leans down and kisses Justin and Justin can taste himself on Heath lips. "Where do you want me?" Heath asks between kisses.

"In my pussy." Justin says in between the kisses.

Heath pulls back and opens the pack of condoms and pulls one out. He opens it and rolls it over his manhood. He opens the bottle of lube and pours some in his hand before rubbing it over his cock. He takes Justin's legs and places them over his thighs as he lines up with Justin's center. Justin pushes his hips up and Heath takes that as permission, so he full enters Justin.

"Ah." Justin said as he felt pain in his center.

"You ok?" Heath asks.

"Yeah, just go slow." Justin requested and Heath starts a slow pace.

Little by little he feels the pain slip away and turn into pleasure and soon it starts to feel like it did before. It starts to feel amazing.

"Faster." Justin commands and Heath is happy to comply. Heath grips Justin's hips and moves faster and pounds into Justin's tight heat. Justin wraps his legs around Heath's waist and tries to pull him in deeper. "Harder." Justin tells Heath and Heath does what he is told.

The couple settles into a hard and fast pace as Heath snaps his hips into Justin and Justin, unconsciously, clenches around Heath.

"Don't clench." Heath grunts. He didn't want to finish before Justin got off.

"Can't help…gonna cum." Justin manages to say before his back arches and he body clenches up in orgasm.

Heath comes quickly after Justin. He collapses on top of Justin and buries his head in Justin's neck. He places a few kisses on Justin's neck before he sits up and pulls out of Justin.

"Can you get pregnant?" Heath asks.

"I don't think so." Justin answers. "Why?"

"Because the condom broke."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm starting of the New Year right, with some smutty intersex goodness. I'm suffering from a little bit of writer's block so hopefully this story is fine and makes some type of sense.**

**A/N2: Follow me on Tumblr: yoominc16. tumblr **


End file.
